plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo/Archive10
Yup! But keep it a secret! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ---- What happened about TPP? A Graalian (talk) 19:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Ugh, he's something.--A Graalian (talk) 19:25, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, it's weird why he did this, like why did he swear in the first place?--A Graalian (talk) 19:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) No one even knows I'm back, lel A Graalian (talk) 22:50, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I really don't want to be noticed right now. A Graalian (talk) 02:34, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Too wild to be true hey man! chomper not useless!!! i like oreo to!Jamie3.0 (talk) 10:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) , his drawings are really good so I guess he has a good editing app.}} and templates, as they are very useful. By the way, do you have any informations about Clinopodium polycephalum (灯笼草) in China? As I've seen it when I search in the internet. Phanminhnhat (talk) 15:51, September 17, 2015 (UTC)}} Tu lietuvis? :) Thistle Whistle (talk) 08:19, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Time to sleep. Someone 16:19, September 19, 2015 (UTC) I use GIMP to draw my plants. I've been using it for over 6 years now, so I don't remember if I had trouble learning how to use it. It's really easy for me to use though. Whatever. Stay sunny! SunShroom (talk) 21:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Edits Haha, thanks. Also, on a grander scale I'd hardly consider my edits to be "so good". 90% of my edits are just fixing grammar and phrasing. I didn't call myself the "king of fluff edits" for nothing. If I were to make "beefier" (for lack of a better term) edits, they would most likely come from a cleanup of the trivia pages. They're quite nasty as is. But I digress. Thanks for the compliment. Order from Pinkgirl234! 12:51, September 23, 2015 (UTC)}} Re: Back 1: I have tried out PvZ 2. The experience is a little slow (I'm only at Ancient Egypt 11 and Pirate Seas 7). It's a fun game, but Osu and Binding of Issac have taken over so much of my gaming life that I doubt I'll ever catch up with the wiki. 2: I suppose. I might re-reapply for rollback, but I doubt I'll garner the support for it. I'm hardly seen around the wiki, and 99% of my edits are phrasing fixes. Perhaps I'll give it a few more weeks first. 3: Overall, I'm surprisingly impressed. I had low expectations coming back, but there are plenty of changes made for the better. The promotion system is far better than it was in 2012 and 2013. The average editor seem to have a better grasp of editing concepts. You and RetroBowser are some of the best staff members I've seen on this wiki. I'm genuinely impressed. What about you? Do you have any long-term plans for this wiki? :1: Sadly, I don't have that kind of time normally. :2: There's no real need for me to be an admin right now. Once I learn how to code in cascading style sheets, I'll apply. The only thing that I would need is rollback, as it's helpful for undoing vandalism. Thanks for your support, though. :3: Everyone just promoted whoever they wanted. At one point we had an admin who was blatantly abusers, yet it took months for said user's demotion, even after it was stated. Certain people were incredibly hypocritical, claiming to uphold the rules while clearly disregarding them time after time. Far too many chances were given to select users, while others were permablocked with no warning. It seems to be a lot better now. :4: Good luck then. Try not to edit just for the badges, let them come naturally as you edit. : 15:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC)}}